Movie
by BLAYNK
Summary: Ryoma's upset because her husbands ignore her and her favorite movie to have sex. somewhat rushed. R&R! OT6. Rated M for safety. OneShot.


Was it really too much to ask for her husbands and her to watch a movie together? All of them were finally all home together, but why couldn't they spend time together? It would have to be the fact that her husbands had the mental capacity of a four year old; all of them did! Sure having sex with them is nice, but not when her favourite samurai movie was airing on special on her favourite channel—surprisingly not the tennis or cats channel.

"G-en harder." The breathless moans from _right beside her_ were distracting. Also it pissed her off.

"Mitsu, don't tease…" "Ore-sama…wants it h….mmm…" "Syu—suke…" "Seiichi!"

And on and on their orgy went. It wasn't just the fact her favourite movie was playing, or that she hadn't seen them for over _six months_, it also wasn't the fact they were excluding her—which happened frequently—it was that she _couldn't_ join in because of her stupid period.

Growling she stood and went to _her_ room. Having her own room was okay, but why was she the only one with their own room? Oh, because she was a girl and they didn't want her cooties to get on their stuff. Jerks.

Turning her TV on, and curling up with Karupin; she finished her movie in peace. It was surprisingly more entertaining than being in the same room as those immature idiots that only ever thought of themselves.

As the movie ended she grabbed her laptop and opened a new document. She thought about all the reasons she hated living with her five husbands, and all the reasons she loved to. It surprised her how long the reasons she hated to was. The reasons she loved to was really short compared to the other list. It made her hate herself for even starting.

Reading the list she found a few reasons that made her feel horrible.

They forgot her birthday, their anniversary(when she started dating them), their marriage anniversary, white day, they remembered each other's birthdays, they always bought the wrong kind of cereal, they never listened to her, they made fun of her, they teased her, they treated her like a doll(Syusuke and Seiichi, sometimes Keigo)…and the list went on and on.

Reading the only four reasons she loved living with them…still made her feel like shit.

She loved them, they bought her Ponta, they fed Karupin, and the sex was always amazing.

Reading it made her really, really upset. Why weren't they like Momo-sempai and Kaidoh-sempai, who still fought a lot, but always made time for each other? Or Oishi-sempai and Kikumaru-sempai that always understood each other? Perhaps even like Kaa-san and Oyaji who no matter what also went to bed saying that they love each other no matter where the other is, or what timezone the other is in?

She had only ever heard the five of her husbands say I love you once, and that was when they purposed to her together. When they promised to make her happy and love her until the day they were all six feet under?

She silently had always wondered if having five other people in a relationship together was doable; and before they had been married they had always had their ups and downs, but she had never been unhappy like this. Was it just her time of the month getting to her? Or did she honestly feel that she couldn't continue this anymore?

It was hard to tell, she knew that they always made her feel like crap even when she wasn't on her period or PMSing, but was it this bad?

Perhaps she was over thinking things because her doctors (Oishi-sempai and Inui-sempai) had both told her to take a few months off to cope with her mental and physical fatigue. It was a possibility, but then again this was the longest she had been home with them at one time—it had only been two weeks, which was admittedly sad—but she loved them even mpre than Ponta and Tennis combined. Karupin would forever and always be above them simply because he was always there for her—where her husbands hardly ever knew about her problems.

"What should I do Karupin?" Raising her beloved cat to eye level, she sighed loudly. "Perhaps I should talk it over with them?"

"Meeeeeeeooooooow."

"I suppose you're right. It never hurts to try, but what if they really don't care? I don't think I could take that." Pouting at her cat, she was startled by a knock at her door before a maid came in and bowede to her.

"Sorry to interrupt your…conversation," The maid was fairly new, and she probably didn't know about Ryoma's weird obsession with her cat. "But dinner is being served Ryoma-sama. Would you like to eat in here, or are you going to go to the dining hall?"

"If it wouldn't be too much of a bother please bring it here. Actually, would you mind lending me your ear when you bring it up?" Her golden eyes looked pleadingly up to the maid that was about her own age. "And please just call me Ryoma."

"Yes, of course. I'll be back in a moment…Ryoma." And the maid left, leaving her in her gloomy mood.

It wasn't very long before the maid was back with a cart of platters in pure silver. The table in her room had never actually been used before—she'd never had a need or been home long enough to use it—but it surprisingly made her feel at home. Like Ryoma did this everyday.

"you said there was something on your mind?" The maid glanced at Ryoma as she set the dishes on the table in front of Ryoma.

"Yeah, I need another person's input on this. I realize you haven't worked here very long—at least…I haven't ever seen you before now, and I tend to over think things when I'm not active enough, so another girls input would be very appreciative."

"I see, well I will do my best to help." The maid stood of to the side for a moment before Ryoma motioned for her to take a seat.

"Do you think my husbands care about me?" It was blunt—as she always was—but the maid seemed a little startled.

"Pardon me? You don't think they care about you?" The maid looked incredulously at her. "They were all very excited that you were coming home for an extended period of time."

"Really? The only things I've seen any of them excited at is sex, tennis, and winning." Which was true, even when they asked her out, or purposed to her they had pretty much blank faces. Syusuke's ever present smile had been there, as well as Seiichi's. Keigo's infuriating smirk and Gen's and Mitsu's blank faces didn't show excitement.

"The six of you are very close in my opinion. I'm guessing you feel left out because you don't see them as often as they see each other. And when you do come home they tend to try and not show how much they really missed you, it's really quite adorable. Any girl would be lucky to be you." the maid had took everything in stride—surprisingly, and the rest of the conversation went well.

"You're positive though right? I don't think any of them have been overly affectionate with me…ever." Which was fine with her, most of the time.

"Their men, Ryoma. They're stupid by nature." And with that the maid left. Ryoma still didn't remember her though.

It was a few hours later, when Ryoma had decided to go to bed, that a loud bang—signalling her doors had been thrown open—made her look towards her doors with an irritated hiss.

"Ryoma, why are you holing yourself up?" Syusuke pouted as he jumped onto her bed beside her, Seiichi following suit behind him onto her other side.

"You didn't come eat dinner with us either." Seiichi whined nuzzling into her stomach.

"I was tired." Which wasn't a lie…it just wasn't the reason.

"Ore-sama demands a better explanation." Keigo stood at the end of her bed with Mitsu and Gen flanking him.

"Well, you're not getting one. I'm tired." And she rolled onto her stomach—which was really comfortable when on her period—and pulled the blanket up over her head.

"Ryoma," This time it was Mitsu, and he had pulled the blanket away from her and dropped it to the floor.

They were pissing her off, why couldn't she just go to bed? Peacefully? She understood that she was complaining that they never paid attention to her, or were affectionate, but she was tired and cranky from missing her nap—that she had stayed up to watch her favourite movie with them, and heaven forbid they actually watch it with her!

"What?" She snapped whipping around to glare at him.

"Come sleep with us." Gen stared into her eyes—it was creepy how he always managed to get what he wanted that way. "It'll be warmer and less lonelier that way."

"No, I'm fine here go away." Ryoma burrowed under her pillows and was not surprised when her bed sunk even more with three more people added to the 'small' queen sized bed. It had to be at least the size of a king, but Keigo insisted it was too small to be one—despite what the labels said.

"We'll join you then." Keigo seemed more than happy with his statement. "Besides, a little birdie told us you're feeling left out."

"No, I'm not, go away." She was whining now, not that she really cared. She was twenty goddamn, she could whine if she wanted to!

"You only get this way when you're upset." Syusuke pointed out and he moved one of the pillows from over her head.

"If you guys break my bed I'm killing you." She peeked over the top of her pillows at them.

"We won't." Gen grabbed her and pulled her out. "It's fairly new, so it should be fine."

"Hm." She cuddled up against them. "Tomorrow will you watch my…movie with me?" It was cut off with a yawn, and it was almost inaudible, but they managed to agree before they all fell into a deep sleep.

"No! Don't go in there! It's too obvious, they'll find you!" Ryoma leaned towards the TV as the main character entered the abandoned temple to escape the men chasing after him. "See!" And the men broke through a wall and began swinging their swords at him. "No! Swing left then right! Yes! You got that one!"

Her five husbands watched her silently, clearly amused with her reactions to the movie. It was the sixteenth time they had watched it that day, and she still wasn't tired of it.

"Watch out for Akira! She's still vengeful at you for leaving her!" Ryoma had tears in her eyes as the man was killed by his old lover. "Oh…I love this movie."

They had to distract Ryoma somehow before she reached that remote, they were not suffering through that horrible movie a seventeenth time.


End file.
